ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad (Billy2009 Version)
'''Power Rangers Ultimate Squad '''is a tv series which the spongebob characters going to be power rangers. Plot Rangers Eunege Karbs/Red Ultimate Squad Ranger Larry the Lobster/Black Ultimate Squad Ranger Patrick Star/Blue Ultimate Squad Ranger Preal Karbs/Green Ultimate Squad Ranger SpongeBob SquarePants/Yellow Ultimate Squad Ranger Sandy Cheeks/Pink Ultimate Squad Ranger Gold Knight Flatts The Flounder/Silver Ultimate Squad Ranger Harold Smith/Orange Ultimate Squad Ranger Omega/Crimson Ultimate Squad Ranger Allies Omega Mega-1 Cyborg Animals Drago Gorilla-Bolt Shark Samurai Turtle Knight Cheetor Flight Angel Butterflyer Battrap Leo-N Mega Horn Armordillion Draco - Drago's Twin Brother. Ratcon Giraffer Dolphin-Bolt Jawshark Hammer-Shark unnamed green dragon unnamed blue dragon unnamed yellow dragon unnamed black dragon unnamed pink dragon Villains The Great King of Darkness The Great Queen of Darkness The Great Prince of Darkness The Great Princess of Darkness Plankton Karen Dr. Menace Ravage-KU The Great Bodyguard of Darkness The Great Soldiers of Darkness Monsters Dark Drago (1-2) Phantom Virus (1-2) Pink Eyes (3) Mega Minotaur (4) Sinister Samurai (5) Turtle-Slayer (6) Batbrain (7) Electro-Shocker (8-9) The Great Mummy of Darkness (10) Captain Destroyer (11) Shadow Vulture (12) Dark Knight (13-14) Royal Slammer (15) Flightmare (16, 20) Treasure-Hunter (17) Love Monger (18, 20) Spray-Bot (19) Weapons Drago Blade Gorilla Axe Shark Lancer Turtle Shield Cheetah Daggers Phoenix Bow Golden Dragon Blade Rhino Cannon Armrdillion Hammer Crimson Dragon Blade Ultimate Squad Blaster Super Ultimate Squad Blaster - Add with Golden Dragon Blade and Rhino Cannon. Rhino Phoenix Blaster Mega Ultimate Squad Blaster - Add with Armadillion Hammer and Crimson Dragon Blade. Episodes # The Powers of Ultimate Part 1: When an evil family unleached and begins to take over Bikini Bottems, a wise god named Omega sent the Cyborg Animals. Drago and the other Cyborg Animals find their partner: Eunege Karbs, Larry the Lobster, Patrick Star, Preal Karbs, SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks and they become the Power Rangers Ultimate Squad to stop the Great Family of Darkness. # The Powers of Ultimate Part 2: While fighting the Great Family of Darkness. Dark Drago and The Phantom Virus grow into giants. The Rangers used their Ultimate Beast zords and combine thems into the Ultimate Squad Megazord. However, Eunege is follow by the Great King in his Drago-Buster Zord. Meanwhile, Omega and Mega-1 begins their hunt for the Ultimate Elephant and Giraffe Zord. # Ranger Pink: After failing stop a pink monster at the sewers, Sandy meets his childhood friend from Texas, Donald Tail. Sandy goes on a date with Donald which mean giving up as the Pink Ranger which Flight Angel hates. However, Things gets crazy when Pink Eye kidnaps Donald and her pet butterfly. However, Her pet butterfly, turn out to be the long-long member of the Cyborg Animals race, Butterflyer. # The Fallen Black: While Larry's training, a minotaur monster attacks. During the fight, Mega Minotaur steal the Elephant zord and Larry decides to get it back even its mean more training. Meanwhile, Omega and Butterflyer finds the sawshark and hammerhead shark zord which Bodyguard attacks. # The Blue Samurai Within: Patrick begins to be stupid again and Patrick try not to be stupid. But, His stupid sides keep ruining Patrick's Life and the Sinister Samurai know about this and challenge him to a duel. Will Patrick stop being stupid or will he begins stupid, forever? # Go for The Green: Preal and Turtle Knight on training. However, The Great King sent Turtle-slayer to destroy thems which cause Turtle Knight reember the tradegy origins for her pests and how she join the Cyborg Animals. Meanwhile, Omega and Butterflyer finds Battrap and also, the Ultimate Bat Zord which Dr. Meniac created an super powered-Great Soldier of Darkness which he name is Ravage-KU. However, Butterflyer has a crush on Ravage-KU?!? # SpongeBob's Ultimate Powers: Battrap and Butterflyer helps SpongeBob to gains his Ultimate Powers like the other Rangers did. Battrap's rival, Batbrain attacks Biniki Bottems and kidnaps SpongeBob's Parents and even his pert snail, Gray. SpongeBob begins to battle Batbrain and Ravage-KU. SpongeBob was almost destroy by the two enemies. However, He was saved by Leo-N's Spirit. Leo-N take SpongeBob to a cave which he must begins training to take down both Batbrain and Ravage-KU, Once and for all. # After Shocked! Part 1: Things begins to happens within the Cyborg Animals: Drago, Gorilla-Bolt, Shark Samurai, Leo-N and Butterfly stay with the Rangers. Cheetor goes to the Forest of No Returns to trains himself. Turtle Knight begins to contuies his family lagecy, Battrap and Flight Angel goes to the surface and become guardian angels of a town called Salty Shoals which make Battrap wants to stay here and worried that the Great Family of Darkness will destory the town. The Great King of Darkness sent Electro-Shocker who can absorbing the Rangers' powers and steal it, Leaving the Rangers powerless and Drago take thems to Bubbles' relam and help thems to gain their powers back. # After Shocked! Part 2: Bubbles and the Rangers contuies their quest to gets their ultimate powers back. Meanwhile, The Cyborg Animals battles The Great Family of Darkness and Electro-Shocker while the Rangers gets their powers back. # Project: Golden Dragon: The Rangers finds a file know as Project: Golden Dragon which the Rangers are confused about its. However, Omega and the Cyborg Animals remember Gold Knight. However, the Great Queen sent the Great Mummy of Darkness to attacks Bikini Bottems. # Drawn to Life: Ravage-KU used his magic to bring a comic book supervillain to life and used him to destroy the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Omega finds the Ultimate Swordfish Zord. # The Birth of The Prince and The Princess: After 5 mouths of being pregnant, the Great Queen gives birth The Great Prince and Princess of Darkness. Ravage-KU and the Shadow Vulture begins to attacks the Power Rangers Ultimate Squad. However, the Great Queenturn his childs into kids and sent thems to destroy the Rangers. # Gold Knight Part 1: When the Gold Knight returns from hibernation and helps the Rangers to stop the Great Family of Darkness. Meanwhile, Spongebob must do 100 words on his paper about the Power Rangers Ultimate Squad. Elsewhere, Omega begins his hunt for the Eagle Zord which The Great Prince and Princess of Darkness attacks. # Gold Knight Part 2: The Rangers and Gold Knight work together to stop a giant Dark Knight with his take over the Rangers Zords. Meanwhile, Omega was about to be finish. However, Airazor save him and they battles the Great Prince and Princess of Darkness. # Unleashed!: Spongebob finds a box which he unleashed the most powerful being in the universe. Who is most powerful being in the universe and why does his wants to get revenge on Ravage-KU? Why it gotting to do with Ravege-KU? Meanwhile, Gold Knight battles the Great Bodyguard of Darkness. # Nightmares: The Rangers are trapped inside of a nightmare world where they must faces their greatest nightmares: Eunege's nightmares is Dark Drago returns and destroy his teammates, Larry's nightmares is turning into a minotaur monster, Patrick's nightmare is being stupid again, Preal's nightmares is becoming evil, SpongeBob's nightmares is losing control of his powers and turn into a wild animal and Sandy's nightmares is become an mad scientist. Meanwhile, the Cyborg Animals battles Frightmare while the rangers must faces their greatest nightmares! # The Hidden Treasure of Biniki Bottems: When the Rangers finds a map which led the long-lost hidden treasure. The Rangers begins their hunt for the hidden treasure. However, the Great Family of Darkness learn about its and sent Treasure-Hunter to steal it. Along the way, they encounter the Royal Guardians of the Royal Hidden Treasure. # An Loving Spongly Story: SpongeBob falls in love with a girl name Spongesty. However, Spongesty is turn out to be the Great Princess of Darkness. Meanwhile, the Rangers battles a monster who ruined Valentine Day by making the males to hurt the females. Elsewhere, Gold Knight beigns to learn about Valentine and what its mean. # Males to Females, Males to Females: When a robotic monster switch the Rangers' genders (Except for SpongeBob). The Rangers must defeat Spray-Bot. # Heart-Breaker, Dream-Maker: When Love Monger and Flightmare are back for revenge on the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, SpongeBob has meets the real Spongesty. Elsewhere, Butterflyer, Gold Knight and Omega begins their hunt to finds the Ultimate Crocdille, Alligator, Hedgehog, Snake and Vulture zord. However, the Great Prince of Darkness and Ravage-KU attacks! # Ultimate Teamwork: Eunege and Gold Knight must works together to saves the other Rangers who are being kidnapped by Shredderator. Meanwhile, Drago, Gorilla-Bolt, Shark Samurai, Turtle Knight, Cheetor and Flight Phoenix battles the Great Bodyguard and King of Darkness in the Beach. #